cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gottrich Northeim
, |birthname = Gottrich Pytor Northeim | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = / | party = Größdeutsche Partie | spouse = Alexandra Elena Volkova Northeim | relations = | children = Mika Alexandra Northeim; Wilhelm Oliver Northeim | residence = | alma_mater = | occupation = Tylen Head of State, Honourary commander of the Tylen Armed Forces | profession = | religion = | signature = Gotsig.svg | website = | footnotes =}} Gottrich Northeim is the proud ruler of Tylen and within the Greater Northern Empire. Since his immigration to the Nordlands in early 2007, Gottrich Northeim has served the cause of Nordland from a number of positions in two of the three major Nordreich reincarnations, (Norden Verein & Sons of Muspel) before finally rejoining the revitalized Nordreich shortly after the alliance's rebirth to Cyber Nations. Before Nordreich's 2009 reinception on Planet Bob, Gottrich Northeim was one of the larger contributors and more influential voices of the early Nordreich Rebirth project on Nemhauser's Nordreich Bloodlines forum which were established before the Continuum-NoV War, and ultimately lead to the founding of the Nordreich community forums and the move of Nordreich from Sigmund Ceowolf's nordreich.org address to the new and improved nordreich.eu address under Nemhauser. A couple of Gottrich's crowning achievements in the reformation project include the founding of the Nordland University (Nordreich's Academy and Junior members program) and his work on Nordreich's nobilities program which he headed along side John C Calhoun. Positions held since the Reformation *Nordreich Oberkommando der Wehrmacht *Feldmarschall Großdeutschland Division *Feldmarschall Mjollnir Division *Nordreich Althing Member *Nordreich Minister of the Interior Medals and Declorations since the Reformation Biographical Information Gottrich Northeim was born August 28, 1975 in the small home of his parents Wilhelm and Andrea Northeim. Gottrich grew up on his family property nestled in the Northern Rhine where he worked diligently with his father to care for the family livestock and produce wine to sell in neighbouring villages. Young Gottrich was home schooled by his mother until the age of 16 so that his schooling could take place in the hours after working with his father. In 1991 Gottrich's father, Christian Northeim traveled to Serbia at the request of extended family to aid in the on going civil conflict. In 1993, Gottrich graduated from Fachhochschule Dortmund accredited by the school for continued education. Gottrich was adored by the school staff, even while many of his teachers were skeptical of his political involvement with the (NPD) who awarded the youth a scholarship to help with his pursuit of a double Doctorate in Political Sciences, and Human biology. In 1998, Gottrich transferred from Wilhelms-University Münster to the when he enlisted as an officer in German Infantry. During his time employed by the German Armed forces, Gottrich would do two tours of duty,Bringing back several commendations for excellence in service to Germany and . Following his second tour, Gottrich took on the role of instructor in the Preußische Kriegsakademie where he would work until his release was finalized in November 2001. In January 2002, Gottrich moved back to his family plot in , where he used his military experience to establish an extreme sports and fitness franchise,Größdeutsche-Eignung which would later become the home base the Größdeutsche-nationalistische partei founded in April 2002. On the 13th of July 2002 Gottrich announced that he would be officially pursuing a career in politics as head of the international GDNP. This was accompanied by the publication of reports declaring high levels of support for the party across Central and Northern Europe0 By September 2005- only three years after it's founding, the Größdeutsche Partie broke records when Gottrich led them to victory in Germany- forming a minority government in the where he would bring forth the first motions for Germany to resign memberships from NATO and the in favour of joining the revived Nordreich alliance- a group said to be more in line with the ideals and inclinations of contemporary Germany. In Early 2008, the Größdeutsche Partie under Gottrich's leadership had crushed all political opposition and gained a majority government in Germany despite international scorn and threats of embargo by the socialist EU. Finally in Septmber of 2009 after nearly a decade of service to the Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz, he was re-assigned to the , or the revived Pröjekt Großdeutschland through which Germany would push promote the slow anexation and nationalization of ceded communist territories under the banner of Nordreich. On May 11th of 2009, Tylen was founded in such a territory. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Fascists